Rolling Girl Avatar Version
by Yogogirl13
Summary: AU/ONE-SHOT: This fic was simply made for fun...It's basically an Avatar version of Rolling Girl, a song by a famous VOCALOID, Hatsune Miku. Soft/Brotherly-Bonding Jetko. Critiques are welcomed!


**_Disclaimer:_**

**Me: Hello guys! I know what some of you are thinking. 'Why are you writing this when you need to continue your other stories?' **

**Toph: Well for one thing, only half of your reviewers think that and the other half probably doesn't even care.**

**Me: ( T_T ) Gee, thanks. I feel so loved.**

**Me: Anyways, while I was working on a chapter of something that will remained unknown, I was listening to Hatsune Miku, A girl who belongs to VOCALOID, a company that involves a bunch of synthesizing singing robots. Their music is actually really good and another friend of mine listens to them as well. **

**Anyways, I was listening to a song called 'Rolling Girl' (you can find it on YouTube) and I would keep on replaying and replaying for the past months until finally, I had worked up the courage to actually write this out into a song-fic.**

**Toph: And of course, it had to be Jetko.**

**Me: ( T/./T ) S-Shut up. It's only soft, sort of like a brotherly...although some kissing can be included.**

**-Jet and Zuko had walked in upon hearing the words kissing and Jetko and they both immediately hid somewhere else-  
**

**Me: But, I'll be nice, since a friend on FF will probably not want to read it since it involves my favorite bishies. ( ^/./^ )**

**Toph: ( T . T ) Anyways, Yogogirl13 does not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, Hatsune Miku, the lyrics, and VOCALOID in any shape, size, liquids, gases, monkey, or form...EVER!**

**Me: By the way, in the lyrics, When they say 'she', 'her', girl' or anything related to females, instead think of a guy. Also, this is all in Jet's P.O.V  
**

**Enjoy! ^ ^  
**

_

* * *

A lonely girl is always in a dream

* * *

_

"Listen up, Cretins. Today we have a new student today, so 'please' give a warm welcome to this young gentleman, Jet Wheats," Mr. Zhao said in a sarcastic tone, gesturing towards me standing near the door.

My Brown hair was disheveled and it sticks out from many places, almost covering my deep brown eyes. I'm wearing nothing but a regular black uniform that involved many yellow buttons and in my mouth was a cherry lollipop.

I smirked as the whole classroom gave groans and mumbles of acknowledgment.

"Please sit over there next to…" Zhao's tone of arrogance dropped low and his wide smirk had been covered by a disappointed tone and an annoyed sneer.

"Sit next to the one with the scar, Zuko Agni." His finger had pointed to a lonely boy, with a deep red scar on the left side of his face, who was staring out the window in deep thought.

I nodded and quietly left towards the empty desk near Zuko. All the while, I heard mocking murmurs, warning me to not catch the boy's 'stupid'.

"Today, we will be writing down an important goal or a dream that you want to complete. Form with the partner next to you, now!"

Everyone moved their desks with a loud screech and I was left with no choice but to have Zuko as a partner.

"So, what dream did you have in mind?" I questioned the silent boy, watching him jolt slightly in his seat and quickly stare down at his lap with his golden eyes.

"I always think of my dream…I want to become a famous artist," he said faintly and I had to strain my ears to catch the words.

_

* * *

That never will be coming true

* * *

_

"Ha! Yeah, right," A girl with deep blue eyes remarked loudly, clearly hearing the uttered words of the lonely boy. Two boys and another girl gave snorts of agreement.

"You'll never become famous, let alone an artist. No one can even look at your drawings without gagging. All you do is make mistakes; you're just a lost cause," the boy with matching eyes commented dryly, gaining chuckles from all but one; me.

I glared at them, immediately silencing their chuckles. I quickly looked at Zuko.

_

* * *

There's so much noise inside her little head  
She scratches it all around  
She scratches it all around

* * *

_

Zuko held a deep frown and his hands shook with much force. He buried his head in his hands, clenching his deep black hair. His nails had raked through his scalp, scratching and scratching.

_

* * *

"No problems" the words comes out so light  
but in return, it's gone to the air

* * *

_

I watched as the scarred face boy froze and dropped his hands in defeat. It was as though it never even happened.

"No problems," Zuko said faintly, biting his lip and staring at his lap. He scratched his palms, like if he needed to escape to some place.

A long silence had been replaced, as though Zuko hadn't uttered those words in the first place.

I furrowed my brows but regardless, took out a notebook and started to write. After a short moment, Zuko eventually took out a notebook and started to write as well.

Zuko had written down my dream; vice-versa.

_

* * *

__It's a mistake, what a mistake_  
_ It's a matter of finding the odd one out in the end  
__

* * *

_"You imbecile! You did it all wrong!" Mr. Zhao's furious voice rang out through the whole class room. In his hand was an essay that confirmed my dream of becoming a soldier and he gave a threatening glare towards Zuko. The classroom gave mocking shouts of 'idiot' and 'freak', seeming as though Zuko had deeply wronged them.

_"_BRIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGGG!"

Everyone began to pile out of the classroom, shoving their shoulders against Zuko's. The only two that remained in the classroom was Zuko and me.

"Listen I-" I started to say but was cut off as Zuko rushed out of the classroom, leaving me confused.

And after lunch, I jumped at the sight of Zuko running up a steep cliff.

* * *

_It rolls again!_

* * *

I began to run after him, pausing shortly as I watched the scarred boy rolling down the hill. I quickly pushed my hand in front of Zuko, who had climbed up the hill once more.

* * *

_"One more time, one more time._  
_Each day I will be rolling one more time."_

* * *

"Let me roll down once more. I do this everyday, don't worry," Zuko protested softly, pushing away my tanned hand.

* * *

_So she says, so she says_  
_as she plays the meaning of it to her spoken words._

* * *

Zuko started walking towards the top of the hill once more. I could finally take in his whole figure, how his behind was covered in grass and dirt. How only small parts of his face was covered in small scratches and bruises.

His spoken words had finally clicked in my head and I quickly ran towards him. I stood behind him as he dropped to his behind, shortly curling his knees towards his chest.

"Help me roll," he requested quietly. My breath hitched to my throat and I was stuck between helping him or possibly losing his respect.

"O-Okay," I said shakily, hating myself for assisting this deed. I pushed him and watched as he rolled down the steep hill, creating small holes in his uniform.

We repeated this over and over and I finally gathered the courage to ask him a question-no, almost a plead.

* * *

_"Are you ready yet?"_  
_"Not so ready yet_  
_The future is still so far away to me_  
_So I'm holding my breath, just now"_

* * *

"Can we stop? Are you ready yet?" I asked him in a pleading tone. His whole face was now fully covered in bruises and deep cuts and his pants are dirty and covered with small holes.

"I'm still not finished. My goal is still a long ways away. Until then, I'll be holding my breath," Zuko answered breathlessly, his hands reaching towards my throat. I gulped but tried to release a smile. He froze uncertainly, as though he was strongly confused by my current action. His hands then clasped my throat, squeezing only for a short while.

**_"BRIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGGG!"_**

Luckily, I was saved by the bell (no pun intended). His hands released my throat and his eyes widened, probably realizing what he had just done. His eyes were a dead give-away of an unspoken apology and I nodded, accepting it. He nodded as well, starting to run down the hill towards our school.

* * *

_A rolling' girl is faraway in wasteland_  
_Beyond the colors you can't reach_

* * *

He would always roll down the hill everyday, as well as being constantly ridiculed and mocked at, his face covered with bandages that were applied a day before. I would always watch from the bottom of the hill, asking if he was okay. He would answer with a curt nod and he would begin to climb again.

After a few months of this, I worked up the courage to talk to the Guidance Counselor, Mr. Agni...Although, he insists to call him Iroh.

"Any troubles?" He asked in a kind, comforting voice that made me want to spill all of my problems.

"I have a friend of mine who...hurts himself and I want to help him but I don't want to lose his respect for me. He sits next to me in class," I said, watching as Iroh's face turned into one with concern. He sighed sadly.

"I fear I may know who this is. I believe he is my nephew, Zuko. I suspected something was wrong when he would come home with injuries, only asking me where the bandages were."

I nodded, hoping Iroh would do something to stop this.

"I'm afraid that all we could do is just wait for my nephew to realize that whatever he is doing isn't the answer. I could only hope that love and support will guide him back to the right path," he said wearily, giving a sad smile.

"But everyone doesn't even treat him like a human-being. All they do is make fun of him and make it seem like if he's a big failure," I pointed out in a bitter tone. Iroh stroked his beard in deep thought, not answering for a short while.

"I will be sure to form a meeting in the auditorium. And don't worry, I won't include any names. I think your Free Period time isn't over yet. Try talking to my nephew, ask him if he's okay, support him...make him feel wanted," Iroh said, earning a rushed nod. He smiled and got up, heading for the door. He held it open for me, and I quietly thanked him, starting to walk away.

"One more thing!" I froze and turned to see Iroh.

"Try being friends with him." This wasn't a suggestion, more of a pleading order. I nodded, sprinting outside.

I was met with sunlight as I walked outside of the school building. Everyone tried to speak with me, especially the four from class, but I shook them off, knowing fully well that their idea of fun was picking on the lonely boy. After a few minutes of searching, I found him hiding behind the dumpster near the school building.

New bandages had covered his face and...his arm was raised into the air. His hand kept gripping and releasing, as if he was grabbing the air.

"What are you doing?" I couldn't push back the curiosity in my voice and he froze but his hand was still raised to the air.

"I'm trying to grab colors," his answer was point blank, like if his reason was as simple as grass. His hand fell and his face crumbled uncertainly.

* * *

_Those overlapping voices in the air_  
_She mixes them all around_  
_She mixes them all around_

* * *

"Is something wr-" I was cut off by his soft voice.

"No."

We both stared at each other, like if we were both planning out what to say next.

"Are you sure?" I questioned silently, knowing the expecting lie.

"Yes."

"If you need someone to talk to, I'm lis-" I tried again, but my attempts were futile.

"No thanks."

"Look, you can't just-" I started to say, becoming annoyed with his lies and false affirms of being fine. I was cut off with a surprisingly sharp:

"I DON'T CARE!"

His voice was loud and clear and he began to cover his ears.

"This can't go on forever," I replied smugly, trying to reach through this confused boy, even if I had to act like this.

"I will do this for as long as I want to! I don't care what you think! I DON'T CARE WHAT ANYONE THINKS!" He yelled fiercely, shaking his head, as though he could block my attempts out.

"If you didn't care, we wouldn't even be having this conversation," I pointed out, kneeling towards him. He shook his head over and over, becoming more and more distressed.

"Why can't you just. Leave. Me. **Alone**?" He screamed out in frustration, tears leaking out of his eyes and his face flushing in anger. He growled softly, banging his head against the brick wall. After a few minutes he stopped all together.

* * *

_"No problems" the word came out so light_  
_But now it vanished without a trace_

* * *

"There's no problem with this, right?" he asked, as though he was trying to convince himself as well. But before I could answer, he shakily stood up and started to run towards the hill.

"Damn it," I cursed quietly and started to run after the stubborn boy. His question floated around in my head but it quickly vanished as I saw Zuko reach his destination. He started to ready himself but was cut shortly as I grabbed his arm. He tried to pull away but I only tightened my grip and pulled him into a hug. He pulled away slightly and my grip on him loosened only a bit.

* * *

_She said "That I don't give a damn_  
_So let's cause some mistakes with me."_  
_She tempts me on this hill road_

* * *

"I don't give a damn. Just cause more mistakes with me...Just once," Zuko's soft voice reached my ears and I almost agreed with him. I only shook my head, trying not to succumb to this boy's persuasions.

* * *

_"One more time, one more time_  
_I beg you to roll me one more time"_

* * *

"Roll me once more, please," Zuko said, pulling his arm out of my grip and plopping down on his behind. I shook my head and he frowned.

"I'm begging you. Please, help me. Roll me once more," he pleaded in a distressed tone, beginning to clench his knees.

* * *

_So she says, so she says._  
_As she lays the meaning of it to unspoken words_

* * *

A long silence had filled and Zuko began to rock back on forth, waiting for me to help him. After gaining no help at all, his face fell and he rolled himself down the hill. I didn't know who was hurt more; Me, because all of my attempts didn't reach him or Zuko, who had thought that I would always be there to help him.

He climbed up the hill again, looking exhausted. This took me by surprise, since this was the first time I've actually seen him like this after his rolling.

* * *

_"Are you ready yet?"_  
_"Just one moment_  
_It nearly should be here to show me something,_  
_so I'm holding my breath, just now."_

* * *

"Are you ready yet?" I asked, hoping that Zuko had finally given up with his method.

"Hold on, wait for one moment," He answered softly, looking around unexpectedly.

"The answer; It should be here any minute," He said, weak frustration leaking out of his tone. Instead of gripping my throat like before, his hands reached to his own throat.

"It should be here...I'll just hold my breath I guess," he said in a tired and confused voice. He then tightly gripped his throat, making his body beg for desperate gasps of air. I frown and grabbed his arms, pushing them down. I quickly pull him into a deep hug, noticing how his golden eyes widened in surprise and confusion.

* * *

_"One more time, one more time._  
_Each day I will be rolling one more time."_

* * *

"I'm supposed to be rolling today, I hadn't reached goal yet, Let me roll once more," He pleaded in an uncertain tone, though his voice cracked and it rose slightly. I only shook my head, my hand reaching towards the back of his head and making sure it dug into my shoulder softly.

* * *

_So she says, so she says,_  
_As she plays the sound of laughter to her spoken words._

* * *

"I-I'm supposed to roll. L-Let me roll, p-please," his body shook and strangely, his voice held slight laughter. He gave a nervous laugh that shortly fell as soft sobs shook his frame.

* * *

_"Are you ready yet?"_  
_"I'm ready now."_  
_"You must be so sick and tired of this."_  
_So I stop my breathing, just now._

* * *

"Are you finished with this, are you ready yet?" I asked him, not caring that his tears were beginning to dampen my uniform as he dug his head into my shoulder.

"I'm done, I'm ready now," He replied shakily as sobs racked his body.

"You must be so sick and tired of all of this, huh?" I questioned quietly, gaining a hard nod as he wept into my shoulder. I held my breath for a short moment, hoping that this moment with both of us will last, when he's safe in my arms, away from everything.

I smiled, knowing that everything will be better for now own.

**_FIN

* * *

_Author's Note:**

**Me: Phew, I'm glad that I actually posted something in a long time. ( ^ ^ )**

**Zuko: Readers, be glad of this fact, since Yogogirl13 has been weighed down by school and family related matters.**

**Me: Thank you, Sparklebutt! ( * v * )**

**Zuko: :U**

**Me: Anyways, I'm going to point out once more that THIS IS A ONE-SHOT! But if anyone wants to, they can request more songs by anyone and they can suggest their shipping. That is if anyone is going to actually consider this story...Also, can anyone guess who the group of four is? If they can guess correctly, they can possibly win a drabble for a shipping of choice and a barrel of cookies! ^ ^ Anywho! **

**To me, Reviews are like air. I need my reviews, so...REVIEW...please?**

**Bye-Ni~  
**


End file.
